Giana Sisters: Dream Runners
Giana Sisters: Dream Runners is the fourth official game in the Giana Sisters series and a sequel to Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams. Like its predecessors, it is a platform game and is published and developed by Black Forest Games. It a multiplayer game that you can race with 4 Gianas on any place from the Gessert Kingdom and attacking other Gianas with power-ups and weapons. Plot Doc Owl travels to the waking world to torment Giana as a substitute teacher by day sending her crying home to Maria and uses a spell to divide her in four and each serve a personality trait and the Dream Runners gameplay basically serves as a contest as to decide which emotion will drive Giana when she wakes up. Playable Characters Purple Giana *PURPLE represents Giana’s intellectual side. *The PURPLE shard of Giana’s personality is the youngest development in Giana’s personality and a bitter rival of RED. PURPLE represents Giana’s sense of justice, her discipline and her interest in everything intellectual. However PURPLE also is infused with Giana’s sense of pride and her overall stubbornness. PURPLE’s position is a troubled one among the shards. She would be the best candidate to see through the Doc Owl’s machinations; however PURPLE has fallen prone to her swelling pride when it comes to the nature of the competition at hand and is unable to resist its allure. Green Giana *GREEN represents Giana’s close relationship to Maria. *GREEN is a somewhat special part of Giana’s personality. Linked strongly to the affection towards her Sister Maria, GREEN has all of Giana’s compassion, her sense for family and friendship and her infinite curiosity. Detached from the other aspects of her personality Green Giana in royally unhappy with the situation she and her counterparts are in now. Nonetheless, as the safe keeper of Giana’s affection towards her friends, her family and her sister, she will not easily succumb to the others. Surrender is not an option – if forced, she will fight. Red Giana *Red Giana most closely resembles her punky side. *Part of Giana’s Red personality became empowered over the course of the last years. Representing Giana’s rebellious rejection of authority, her wish for independence but also her rage and anger, RED was in constant conflict with YELLOW. RED is the pure manifestation of Giana’s punk persona without any influences of her cute self-left in her. Now set free, she is eager to win this inner conflict between herself and her cute persona once and for all and get in charge. Yellow Giana *Yellow Giana resembles her cute side. *The Yellow version of Giana’s personality has much in common with her cute-natured self and was the original driving force in Giana’s personality before her split. Yellow encompasses Giana’s carefreeness, her desire for adventure and her joyfulness. A lover of silliness and all things bright in her life, she has a somewhat hate-love relationship with RED who despises her childish attitude. You shouldn’t underestimate her, though. In the race, she’s a force to reckon with. Trivia * The game uses the same game engine that Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams had used. * The game took place after the events of Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams Director's Cut and Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams. Extend Links *Giana Sisters: Dream Runners on Black Forest Games *Giana Sisters: Dream Runners on on MobyGames Category:Video games Category:2015 video games Category:Giana Sisters Category:Black Forest games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games scored by Chris Huelsbeck Category:Video games that uses video game engines Category:Video games developed in Germany